


Inevitable

by wildflower_daydreamer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Jonsa Week 2019, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflower_daydreamer/pseuds/wildflower_daydreamer
Summary: Jon believes he and Sansa are inevitable. Inspired by the song Inevitable by Anberlin.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58
Collections: JonsaWeek2019





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> I have also re-imagined this for the Poe Dameron/Rey ship (found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917406)
> 
> I do not own these lyrics, characters, or images...
> 
> Inevitable by Anberlin
> 
> do you remember when we were just kids / and cardboard boxes took us miles from what we would miss / schoolyard conversations taken to heart / and laughter took the place of everything we knew we were not
> 
> i want to break every clock / the hands of time could never move again / we could stay in this moment / for the rest of our lives / is it over now? hey, is it over now?
> 
> i want to be your last first kiss / that you’ll ever have / i want to be your last first kiss
> 
> amazing how life turns out / the way that it does / we end up hurting the worst / the only ones we really love
> 
> i want to break every clock / the hands of time could never move again / we could stay in this moment / for the rest of our lives / is it over now? hey, is it over now?
> 
> i want to be your last first kiss / that you’ll ever have / i want to be your last first kiss
> 
> is it over now? hey, is it over now?
> 
> i want to be your last first kiss/ that you’ll ever have / i want to be your last first love / lying here beside me, palms and eyes open wide / i want to be your last fist kiss / for all time

Jon knew he and Sansa were inevitable. 

He knew since they were kids. He and the Stark kids would play in the cardboard box castle Ned Stark built for them; Sir Robb and Sir Arya would be busy slaying the dragons (aka the Stark family huskies) and Prince Jon would rescue Princess Sansa and bring her back to her castle. 

Jon would often play the role of rescuing prince as they grew older. She called him to pick her drunken self up from her first high school party where boys were getting too handsy. He was there for her through her teenage breakups. After she found out Harry Hardyng cheated on her a few days before prom, Jon took her and they had a blast, he made her forget all about Harry by making her laugh and dance throughout the night. She came to his rescue as well, of course. Since she was so smart with history, she was placed in his senior history class and there were multiple times she helped him study and pass the class. Jon could still remember her long red hair flowing down onto his desk as she sat in front of him. On Jon’s last day of high school, Sansa ran and jumped into his arms, sad that he wouldn’t be back the next year with her. And when the day came, Jon made sure to be the loudest person cheering for her when she graduated, which was plenty difficult considering the Starks were loud and supportive as well.

But they had horrible timing. If Jon had a girlfriend, Sansa was single. Or when Sansa had a boyfriend, Jon was single. However, if they were dating someone or not, they always remained close. Sansa had some jealous boyfriends through the years but she never let that get in the way of their friendship. And luckily, Jon’s on-and-off girlfriend Ygritte wasn’t the jealous type. She viewed Sansa as his best friend’s kid sister, she was even okay with Jon taking her to prom. Dany was another story. Whenever Sansa was single in college, Dany made sure to always be around. Her neediness and jealousy wore on Jon and he finally broke it off with her when he was accepted into a masters program at a college in another state. 

Those years seem to go by slow. Sansa was hurt that he left. She told him she understood and that she wanted him to do whatever was best to reach his dream job and he knew she meant it, but she felt selfish that she couldn’t help feeling hurt by him leaving. She didn’t talk to him on the phone as often as he’d like after he moved. She had recently started dating Ramsey at that time. If Jon had known what a monster that boy would become and how much Sansa would need her knight in shining armor, he would have stayed. But Robb had only told him about it after the fact, after Sansa became her own rescuer and got out of that horrid relationship. He called her immediately. Apparently his were the only calls she took for a few weeks. Jon stayed single, wanting to concentrate on the difficult masters program and graduating. Sansa stayed single and no one could blame her after the mess of her last relationship. 

Finally, Jon graduated with his masters and the day came for him to move back home. With every hug, every forehead kiss, every time her head laid on his shoulder throughout the 20 years of knowing each other, Jon knew that he belonged with Sansa. After bringing his luggage to his old room at his mom’s house, he drove straight over to the Stark house. Most of the kids had moved out by now but he only called and told Ned he would be coming home that day so Ned made the arrangements for a Stark family dinner. Jon picked up a bouquet of flowers from a florist on the way to their house and when he pulled into their long driveway, he found it nearly full with all of their cars. He entered and happily greeted each of them. His brows knitted together as he looked around for her long, silky, red hair. Robb smiled and pointed toward the backyard.

He found her reading on a blanket in the grass, the leaves from the big, old trees shaded her from the setting early summer sun. Sansa put a finger on the page, marking the place she left off on, and glanced up at him walking towards her. Her lips formed a radiant smile as she tossed the book aside, jumped to her feet, and ran into his arms. Jon hugged her tightly and swayed lightly with her in his arms. Once he let her go, he gave her the flowers. Sansa smelled them as her eyes looked up at him, shining with happy tears that threatened to fall. 

He told her how he knew they were meant to be, from when they were children until now. He told her he didn’t want anyone else and he would never want anyone else. Jon told Sansa how he thought they were inevitable.

“I want to be your last first kiss.“

With Jon’s words, Sansa smiled sweetly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him the last first kiss each of them would ever have.

* * *


End file.
